Revolution
by xXErineilXx
Summary: A collection of songfics, each about a different character. It gives you a look into their lives to see what they were thinking at various times. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

_You say you want a revolution_  
_Well, you know_  
_We all want to change the world_  
_You tell me that it's evolution_  
_Well, you know_  
_We all want to change the world_  
_But when you talk about destruction_  
_Don't you know that you can count me out_  
_Don't you know it's gonna be all right_  
_all right, all right _

_You say you got a real solution_  
_Well, you know_  
_We'd all love to see the plan_  
_You ask me for a contribution_  
_Well, you know_  
_We're doing what we can_  
_But when you want money_  
_for people with minds that hate_  
_All I can tell is brother you have to wait_  
_Don't you know it's gonna be all right_  
_all right, all right_  
_Ah_

_ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..._

_You say you'll change the constitution_  
_Well, you know_  
_We all want to change your head_  
_You tell me it's the institution_  
_Well, you know_  
_You better free your mind instead_  
_But if you go carrying pictures of chairman Mao_  
_You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow_  
_Don't you know it's gonna be all right_  
_all right, all right_  
_all right, all right, all right_  
_all right, all right, all right_

**A/N: **Thus begins my little collection of songfics! Inspired by SawManiac211's chapter of Holes called The Mixtape, I'm writing songfics for a bunch of characters, even some obscure ones. The first one that should be up pretty soon is Carla. By the end of this chapter, I'll give ya'll a big happy playlist of songs! So here we go! (Sorry for the little bar thing not appearing. Fanfiction document edit was being dumb.)

BTW, the song above is Revolution by The Beatles, and it's the main song that's inspiring this entire thing, I'm just not sure why. I really should come up with a good reason...


	2. SOS

**CARLA**

_Where are those happy days? _

_They seem so hard to find._

Everyone saw the way he lit up my life. The glow in my eyes when I came home from a day with him.

A day with him was a year in heaven.

I fell for him the minute I met him. His eyes, the compassion I saw in them, like nothing in the whole wide world could compare. The little flirty glances we shared, the way he purposely bumped into me in the hallways just so he could touch me.

Stupid girl, I didn't know.

_I tried to reach for you,_

_But you have closed your mind._

Things got a little heavier after that. He would lean close to me when talking, give me hugs, he was a real sweetheart.

Every day, I'd go home to my family and say 'This is the guy. The guy I'm gonna marry.'

They knew about my past. I was married to the sweetest guy. He took me out, treated me like an angel, and we never fought. Until I found out he was cheating on me.

Hey, now Alison knows how I feel.

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood._

_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good._

I never knew about Alison.

When he was running his fingers through my hair, pressing his lips against my neck, I never imagined he was doing this to another woman.

When he told me he wanted me to page him at certain times, I thought it was just because his work life was busier than mine. I mean, I was just a nurse. He was a surgeon.

_So when you're near me,_

_Darling can't you hear me?_

_S.O.S._

I still see him to this day. But he's not the same. I mean, physically, he'll never be the same. He's missing a foot from the whole experience with Jigsaw of course. But emotionally…he's different.

I can feel it. There's somebody else.

_The love you gave me,_

_Nothing else can save me._

_S.O.S._

I tried to talk to him. Nothing was the same since that one night he told me we couldn't do this anymore.

"Larry, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"At least you're safe, right?"

"But he's not."

"He?"

"No one…"

"What about Alison?"

"We got a divorce."

"What about us then? Now it can work out!"

"Goodbye Carla."

_When you're gone,_

_How can I even try to go on?_

Lawrence wasn't the only one affected by Jigsaw. The orderly-what was his name again? Zap?-mysteriously disappeared. He was a nice guy. I told him all about what was going on with Lawrence and I and he always listened. I feel bad for his fiance. She must feel bad.

_When you're gone,_

_Though I try, how can I carry on?_

I'm not sure what to do now that my one true love is as good as gone. Therapy does nothing. Alison can't help though she tries. It surprises me that she would help the woman who her husband cheated on her with. But we both share the same love for him, so she understands.

Lawrence is gone. All that's left is a man who looks like him and is in love with someone else. A stranger with his face.

I wish I could murder whoever took his heart.

But what I eventually found out is that someone beat me to it.

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-dah! First official chapter is done! I had to add the 'Zepp's fiance' bit in there. I promise to not rely on it too much, but Zepp does need a backstory, doesn't he?

The song is S.O.S. by ABBA.


	3. Celos

**PEREZ**

_Jealous of your eyes,_

_When you look at other girls._

_I am jealous, jealous._

I've grown up with little to no secrets. If anything, it was when I was little and I stole a cookie or when I kissed my second boyfriend in his backyard at the age of 15.

But now I have a secret.

I'm in love with Peter Strahm.

And I'm very jealous.

_Jealous of your hands,_

_When you hug another girl._

_I am jealous, jealous._

But it's not another girl I'm jealous of. It's his work. Strahm has become obsessed.

"Good evening Agent Strahm. How are you?"

"Not now Lindsey, I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Still working on this Jigsaw case. Mark knows more than we think."

"Can't you drop it for the night?"

"No. Goodnight."

_When you meet someone,_

_When you walk with someone,_

_When I feel that you are happy,_

_I am jealous, I am jealous._

It seems like every passing day, I'm too nervous to ask him out.

The few days when I'm not too nervous, when I approach him, he asks about work. The conversations are never about me. Just Jigsaw.

When I find out who the Jigsaw apprentice is, they will personally get a kick to the stomach from me for ruining my love life.

_Now I want to dance with only you_

_And now I dream that you are mine_

All I have left now is my dreams.

After the creepy puppet exploded in my face…

_Today I will give you all my love in one hug_

I fell into his arms.

I tried to be helpful.

I said Hoffman's name.

He didn't understand.

_And you will promise_

_That you will make me feel no more_

_No more, no more, never_

_Jealous, jealous._

But he could never make that promise.

I later found out that Strahm…my angel Strahm…

He died. He was crushed.

_Jealous of your lips when you kiss another girl_

_I am jealous, jealous._

But I was crushed when I found out that it was him all along.

Now I was jealous of Amanda Young.

_Jealous of the night which shares your secrets_

_I am jealous, jealous._

But I soon found out that it wasn't his secret.

In the audio lab.

The second I heard Hoffman's voice on that tape…everything started to change.

And soon, I found myself against the wall with him in front of me.

But it wasn't Hoffman.

It was Strahm.

_When I look into your eyes,_

_When I feel you beside me,_

It was Strahm stabbing me.

I should've been focused on Hoffman.

He asked who else knew.

But my mind was still on Strahm.

I managed to mutter "Everyone."

_When I see you leave,_

_I am jealous, I am jealous._

And he faded.

So did Hoffman.

And everything went dark.

At least I don't have to be jealous anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know why, but I just don't like this update. Oh well. It was kinda hard. Btw, this song is translated from SPANISH. TAKE THAT!

Celos-Fanny Lu


	4. The Silence

**ALISON**

_Tear in two,_

_She lies awake._

_The moon lights up the room like day._

Alison sat at the foot of her bed in her new apartment. She moved out ever since Larry came back.

He just wasn't the same.

The three loves of the bathroom victims all got together for a meeting one afternoon.

"Lawrence is gone…" Carla sobbed.

"He's not dead." Ilene muttered.

"But he's mentally gone." Alison sighed.

"I want Larry back." Carla sobbed even harder.

Alison rolled her eyes and look at an invisible watch impatiently. "You weren't married to him for a long time."

Ilene sunk down in her chair.

_Another night she spends alone,_

_Without the touch of his skin so cold._

The many nights she yearned for her ex-husband were terrible.

There were just too many scars.

On her wrists, her legs, her hips, anywhere she could reach with a knife without dying.

But the emotional scars were the worst.

_The blood that's running in her veins,_

_With every beat there's no escape._

_Lost in everything she trust,_

_Still can't seem to get enough._

Diana was scared for her mother.

Like Larry, Alison would just never be the same.

Diana would hear the tortured sobs every night. She'd clutch onto her blanket and try not to cry herself.

One hug from her daddy. That's all she wanted.

But she never saw her father. Not since the accident.

Alison laid a wet towel on the newest cut to stop the bleeding.

Would she ever be happy again?

_Even though the world she loves,_

_It won't ever be the way it was._

_And his stone heart left hers breaking._

Some nights, she'd sit by the phone, waiting for it to ring.

Waiting for Larry to call and tell her he still loved her.

Waiting for a sign.

A sign that everything might just be okay.

But her world won't ever go back to the way it was.

And that's why she clutched a Post-it with a number on it and prepared to dial.

_Every night she cries and dies a little more each time,_

_Say you love me. (You love me.)_

_Nothing left inside._

Every ring was a piece of tape slowly putting her heart back together.

Every ring was a burst of hope that maybe, just maybe, he would be alright.

And hopefully, so would she.

_Say you love me,_

_And the silence will set her free._

Silence was all Alison heard.

Of course, after a voice.

But it wasn't Lawrence's. It was someone else's.

'Uh, you've reached the phone of Larry G, leave a message and he might get back to ya." A cold voice said. He didn't pick up.

And all there was after the beep was silence.

"Larry…it's Aly. Please call me back." She whispered.

She hung up the phone.

And then there was silence.

* * *

**A/N: **I like the ending more than the chapter...meh...

The Silence-Mayday Parade


	5. Geisterfahrer

**TAPP**

_Gas in the blood_

_I feel good_

I did feel good. My life was fine.

I worked in the local police force. Not much action.

A little fight here and there, a bit of graffiti.

And I got to work with Steven.

Steven Sing, what a name.

It reminded me of the last thing I heard.

The last gunshot of my life.

_It's not far anymore._

_The last exit ramp passes by._

And then I found myself thrust into the dangerous case of a man called Jigsaw.

I knew my end wasn't far.

But I had Sing by my side.

Nothing could go wrong.

At the scene of one of his sick 'games', we found a penlight.

His penlight.

After checking the prints, we found that it belonged to a doctor named Lawrence Gordon.

A doctor. A sick doctor. How ironic.

We talked to him and he insisted that he couldn't possibly have had anything to do with the murders.

It had to be Gordon. There was no other way.

We tried to trigger something. Tried to hit home somewhere.

He continued to try to prove his innocence.

Then we found the lair.

Jigsaw's lair.

_Metal vibrates under me,_

_On the way to you._

I would be face to face with the man who murdered the two men.

Who nearly killed Mandy Young.

The moment we heard him, Sing and I, we sprung out like jaguars lunging at prey.

But we were too late.

He had everything planned.

The life of a man was about to end.

Jeff, the dentist we arrested recently. The drills were poised.

And on that night, when the blade ran across my neck, I felt nothing.

_Stars fall on the horizon._

_I pull the steering wheel around hard._

I had just turned the steering wheel in the car of my life around.

I was going backwards into an abyss.

It started as soon as I saw Sing's body.

I reached for him.

My partner. My friend. My love.

_Kiss me now in the backlight._

I would never kiss him.

I never could. He was married anyways.

But as I waited for the doctor in my apartment, I spoke to Sing. I did every night.

I knew tonight was the night.

I was waiting for the doctor.

_Like a ghost driver, I search for you._

I searched for Jigsaw. Yearned for him. Just like I yearned to have Sing back.

And then I saw the real Jigsaw.

I heard a gunshot and raced to the house. I expected to find Jigsaw, but instead I found a little man.

A little man holding the doctor's family.

He was the real Jigsaw.

I shot at him. He shot at me. He broke a vase of roses over my head and we gave chase.

_I drive alone like a ghost driver to finally be with you._

_Adrenaline holds me awake._

_Have no fear,_

_The street spins 'round in front of me._

I found myself in my car after the little man.

We raced in a sewer and I was finally close.

The man was weak; he had been stabbed with scissors.

And I had him.

I slammed him against the wall.

I closed in on the kill and was ready to aim the gun.

Then slip, trip, sing.

The last noise I heard could be described as Sing.

Looks like it's game over for me.

* * *

**A/N: **I gotta admit, I actually sort of like this chapter. The annoying thing about it though was that I found the original version of the song in German, found a translated version online (I don't translate anything myself XD) and then told my Tokio Hotel fan friend Xinhui about it...and find out that there's an English version with fairly different lyrics AFTER I'm done with this chapter. Oh well.

Geisterfahrer by Tokio Hotel **OR** the English version, Phantom Rider by Tokio Hotel.


	6. Rebirthing

**ADAM**

_I lie here paralytic inside this soul_

_Screaming for you 'till my throat is numb_

Screaming has done absolutely nothing.

I screamed for hours.

For help, for Lawrence, and eventually, it all just turned into screaming stuff that couldn't be made into words. It finally just got to the point where my voice was just…gone.

_I wanna break out,_

_I need a way out,_

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way._

There had to be a way out of these chains.

The chains that binded me from getting to Lawrence.

If only he would've stayed.

We could've gotten out together.

_The worst is the waiting,_

_In this womb I'm suffocating._

And now all I have left to do is wait.

Wait for death's sweet mercy.

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen,_

_I take you in._

The door opened.

I was too weak to notice.

There was a sweet touch.

Was it Lawrence?

As soon as my breath went away, I knew it wasn't him.

And the blackness filled me.

_I've died._

_Rebirthing now,_

_I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me._

_Breathe for the first time now, I become alive somehow._

My death recreated me.

And Jigsaw got what he wanted.

_Rebirthing now,_

_I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything._

_Breathe for the first time now, I become alive somehow._

_Right now,_

_Right now._

I was reborn even though I died.

I felt the arms around me as I struggled to take final breaths.

Arms telling me to let go.

The voice of Lawrence soothed me,

And the dark took control.

* * *

**A/N: **All I'm gonna say is that this chapter sucked. It was such a good song choice too...T.T Oh well, at least I got it over with.

Rebirthing by Skillet


	7. One Song Glory

**HOFFMAN**

_One song glory,_

_One song before I go_

_Glory, one song to leave behind_

I was pretty sure I had it all figured out.

I was in the homicide department and worked with some interesting nutjobs.

I never thought that I would turn into one.

I had a fine life. My job did well, I had the loveliest sister in the world, and maybe I didn't have a girlfriend, but to be honest, I didn't really need one. I was too busy to have a nagging woman on my back.

The only problem was that my sister, Angelina, was dating a man with a bad history. His name was Seth Baxter. I never really trusted him, but she wouldn't allow me to interfere with their relationship so obediently, I didn't.

_Find one song,_

_One last refrain,_

_Glory, from the pretty boy front man,_

_Who wasted opportunity._

I underestimated his cruelty.

All I saw in him was a man who would break her heart.

He did more.

_One song,_

_He had the world at his feet,_

_Glory, in the eyes of a young girl_

_A young girl._

The eyes of my sister were heartbreaking.

The eyes of my dead sister.

Angelina.

My beautiful Angelina is dead.

I just couldn't take it.

It pushed me over the edge.

_Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights._

_One song, before the sun sets._

_Glory, on another empty life._

My life did end up empty.

All I had left to do was go to work, head to the bar, drink, stumble home, and cry.

Without her, I was a meaningless existence.

Eventually the tears ran dry, and I could no longer cry.

By that point, I knew what needed to be done.

_Time flies, time dies._

_Glory, one blaze of glory._

_One blaze of glory, glory._

I felt that blaze of glory when I saw the dead eyes of another.

This time, it was Seth.

This time, the bastard that killed my sister would pay.

I needed someone to frame for this, of course.

That's why I cut the puzzle piece.

That's why I made the tape.

That's how I ended up in a room, with a gun pointed at my head, staring into the eyes of the man I framed.

_Find glory, in a song that rings true._

_Truth like a blazing fire._

_An eternal flame._

I tried to cover my steps.

I tried to keep it a secret.

But he knew.

John. John Kramer.

He knew the truth and he used it against me.

Before I knew it, I was at his hands.

I set up games for him. Two men. One named Paul, another named Mark.

I watched them die.

And I framed a man once again.

But this time, it was a different person.

Doctor Lawrence Gordon.

From what John had told me, I had learned that this man didn't deserve everything that he had.

He cheated on his wife, he paid little attention to his daughter, and he treated his coworkers like tools…

I wasn't sure what to think.

But I needed to get out.

I needed to let my anger out.

And just when I thought it couldn't get worse, it did.

I fell in love.

_Find one song, a song about love._

_Glory, from the soul of a young man, a young man._

Her name was Amanda Young.

She was the first person to survive a Jigsaw trap.

She killed a man to live.

Tore him apart, cut into his soul, and ended a life.

Amanda was beautiful.

But I couldn't let her stay.

That's why I had to kill her.

Indirectly, of course.

I discovered that it was her fault that John's child Gideon died.

She was the one who pressured the man who caused the miscarriage, Cecil, into starting the events that caused it.

Her fault.

Every time I looked into her eyes, I saw a child who would never talk. Never learn. Never live. It's not that I liked John at all, but I had a soft spot for children.

Every child deserves to live, even if for a brief moment.

"Mark, is everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just distracted."

Amanda gave a slight smile and pressed her lips against mine. "Okay, but if you need to talk to me, I'm here for you. Always."

For some reason, that's what made me snap.

That night, I wrote the note.

Within time, she was gone.

So was John.

I could've ended his work right then, right now, but I didn't.

His ex-wife would know anyway.

I was forced to continue.

But I must've done something wrong.

Because now, here I am, on the floor, with a hole in my face.

A hole that will never come back.

_Time flies, and then no need to endure anymore. _**[1]**

_Time dies._

**[1] I know I skipped a bit of the song, but this seemed like a good place to end it.**

**A/N:** Yes, I totally skipped Strahm and Perez. Yes, it's kinda dumb. Yes, it is one in the morning and I'm tired. Oh well. I hope you guys like it...

One Song Glory by Rent (More specifically, Adam Pascal)


	8. Last Resort

**PAUL**

I had it all.

A wife, kids, a good job, food on the table. I didn't need to be unhappy. I was the perfect family man. A sitcom father.

But why was I so upset?

Even though I was a great guy, no one seemed to notice me.

When the guys went out for drinks, they didn't say 'Hey, how about we invite Paul? He's a great guy.'

Or parents of my kids' friends didn't say. 'Gosh, that Paul has a good head on his shoulders. I'm proud that my kid is friends with his kid.'

Now I know what went wrong.

The one thing I didn't have in my life was attention.

And I was sick of that.

_Cut my life into pieces,_

_This is my last resort._

It started out with simple self-mutilation.

Just a few cuts here and there.

They bled and hurt, but I stopped caring.

_Suffocation,_

_No breathing._

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

One night, I was fed up with no one noticing. I delivered my own final blow and made a fatal cut.

Everything from then on was fuzzy. I was rushed to the hospital and taken care of.

That made me even more upset.

I mean, I hardly felt much, every passing moment before the doctors fixed me up was a moment that grew fuzzier and fuzzier, weaker and weaker.

But I remember the assholes at the hospital very clearly.

Dr. Gordon was menacing. I barely saw him, but occasionally he'd come in and chat even though I knew that every word he said to me was just one more word until he could get the hell out of here.

The nurse, Michaela, was fairly nice, but she had her eyes on the doctors and didn't pay a whole lot of attention to me.

The patient in the room next door was a strange guy. His name was John. He always had something interesting to say. He had this big theory on life and what it means to people, but I didn't care much. Life means nothing.

_This is my last resort._

_Cut my life into pieces,_

_I've reached my last resort._

I managed to meet a guy who was about as cynical and bitter as I was. His name was really weird. It was something like…Zip or Zap. But he had his opinions and views on the people that worked there. He seemed to really appreciate John and his views. It was probably a religious or political thing that I would want to keep my nose out of anyways.

I was finally let out of the hospital a while later, only to get yelled at more by my wife and friends.

No, 'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Paul!'

No, 'Are you okay?'

Just a lot of yelling. A lot of bullshit.

I attempted it again, but wasn't as successful. I was interrupted.

Wait, no. Interrupted isn't the best word for what happened.

Attacked. That's better.

_Suffocation,_

_No breathing._

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_

They had to be trying to kill me.

The only question is, since I had managed to convince myself that I wanted to die, why the hell did I fight back?

Survival instinct.

Something I've now discovered I barely have.

I wouldn't let them kill me. I'd rather kill myself.

But after a brief fight, I was forced to succumb to them and the drug they put me under.

It was just a few minutes ago that I woke up and realized that I was as good as dead.

I was told in a tape that if I didn't get out of the razor wire thing in time, I would die just like I wanted.

Or did I?

_Would it be wrong, would it be right?_

_If I took my life tonight,_

_Chances are that I might._

_Mutilation out of sight_

_And I'm contemplating suicide._

I already contemplated suicide.

I attempted it.

That's how I got here.

I ran through the maze and almost made it a few times.

But at 3 o'clock, as promised, the door closed shut.

Every passing minute, I felt weaker and weaker.

My blood dripped slowly onto the floor like candle wax.

And finally, things turned white.

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-dah! New chapter! Sorry it took so long.

Last Resort-Papa Roach


	9. Come With Me

**TROY**

I live in the best place in the whole wide world.

_Come with me, where the food is free._

_Where the landlord never comes near you._

_Be a guest in a house of rest, where the best of fellows can cheer you._

Everything is perfect. No responsibilities.

_There's your own little room, so cool, not too much light._

_Where you're one man for whom no wife waits up at night._

Honestly, I'd rather be there than in the world, with a job, wife, family, all of the things people strive for.

Some people call me a sick little fuck.

That's what I'd say about them.

_When the day ends, you have lots of friends, who will guard you well while you slumber._

_Safe from battle and stife, safe from the wind and gale._

_Come with me to jail._

Being honest, I love jail. People think I'm weird, but I'd do anything to be there instead of in the real world.

And when I tell people, friends, psychologists, anyone about this, all they do is back away slowly.

But of course, mostly psychologists.

The jail warden wonders about me sometimes.

_You'll never have to fetch the milk,_

_Or walk the dog at early dawn._

"Here again Troy?" He asked. His name was Pat Cloon. He had a wife and kids; he had exactly the kind of life I didn't want.

I smirked. "Always."

There was a man in the cell next to me. I was always in the same cell. The man next to me was in for drunk driving and killing some kid. His name was Timothy and he was a weird guy. I liked the guy that was in the cell next to me before better. But Tim was in for six months, so I was forced to get used to him.

_There's no-'Get up, you're late for work!'_

_While you rest in the pearly dawn._

But it was the day I left jail that things fell apart.

My two month sentence was served, and I was taking a week to think about what I could do to get back in.

I walked into my house, and everything suddenly went dark.

I woke up in a strange, dimly lit room. It reminded me a bit of the jail I loved so well.

_You're never bored by politics, you're privileged to miss a row._

_Of tragedies by Sophocles, and diatribes by Cicero._

But it wasn't.

There were metal hooks going through my skin.

They pierced my sides, my arms, and they hurt like hell.

I tried to get away. I tried, but then I was told that I needed to escape from the chains or else a bomb would go off.

But what if I didn't want to escape the chains?

Not these chains, but the ones keeping me in jail.

I ripped the chains away, but the last one was in too deep, and I hear a ringing before everything went white.

I'd honestly rather be in jail.

* * *

**A/N: **Contrary to the way I've been updating, I'm still alive ;) This chapter is dedicated to Jason for having this song as an AMT solo, which I randomly started thinking of while watching Saw III, and then BOOM, this hit me!

Come With Me-Boys From Syracuse  
(It's pronounced See-rah-cuse, by the way. Not Sarah-cuse...heh.)


	10. My Child Will Forgive Me

**TARA**

I would do anything for him.

After all, he's my son.

My son and my husband mean more to me than just about anything.

But it didn't take long before I lost one of them.

_My child will forgive me for raisin' her poor._

The bastard running that Umbrella Health Care screwed us over on insurance.

He denied him coverage based on some policy.

His stupid policy.

And now my perfect Harold.

'Till death do us part?

We sure haven't parted yet.

The only reason I continue to live is for Brent.

_And for takin' her out of the school._

After Harold's death, he stopped caring about anything.

He didn't even go to school anymore.

He stayed at home and listened to music, looking out the window.

Brent…

I tried to protect you.

How did we end up here in this room?

_My child will forgive me for not doing more,_

When we woke up, I realized we were in trouble.

I didn't know what was going on.

Until he came.

Then man that denied Harold coverage.

_To protect her from men who are cruel._

A weird puppet told us that we had to decide whether he lived or die.

I couldn't forgive him for what he did, but that's not why I wanted him to die.

Because if I let him do it to anyone else…I don't know what I would do.

But I just couldn't. I simply couldn't.

_And my child will forgive me for closin' my eyes,_

_To the dangers of growing too fast._

But Brent could.

For everything he did.

And he pulled the switch on William like William did to Harold.

In a way, Harold is like my second son.

And someday, I'll see him again.

_My child will forgive me with tears in her eyes,_

_When we're reunited at last._

**A/N: **It's short, but it's done! Woohoo! I don't think there's much else that I could do with this anyways, seeing as Tara does...like...nothing.

My Child Will Forgive Me-Parade


End file.
